Who's That Girl?
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Cho Chang is living Ginny Weasleys life. Ginny loves Harry Potter, Harry's going out with cho.


_**A/N Let me know what you thought because I'm not sure if i like this one too much so i might delete it. Thanks x**_

**_Song: Who's That Girl By Hilary Duff _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**WHO'S THAT GIRL?**

--

--

--

**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why**

"_You know, I like it when we're out here together," Harry turned to Ginny who was beside him as they both gazed up at the glittering, silver specs in the night sky. "I know I can talk to you, I don't mean I can't with Ron and Hermione, it's just if I tell them these things.... they seem to think Dumbledore is the awnser." _

"Same here..._I've told you things I haven't even told my mum before…" Ginny said softly as she snuggled closer to him hoping he would not work out what she was doing. _

_Just as Ginny was about to tell him how she felt Harry sat up and propped himself on his elbows. "I just forgot, I'm meeting up with Cho," Harry said apologetically " I'll speak to you later." he said and leant over to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek before he got up and ran back up to the castle. _

**I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**

The next few weeks were not pleasurable ones, she hardly ever saw Harry anymore, as he was always preoccupied with snogging Cho in the corridors or taking occlumency lessons with Snape. Hermione was all she had to talk to about her problem and even then, she did not have very long because of classes.

It just so happened to be a very cold winter's day that reminded Ginny of the time when Harry had first shown her the way into the shrieking shack and they would laugh until tears came out their eyes. Her coat was done up and her scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, it wasn't a very long walk down to the lake but she could already feel her fingers becoming numb and her nose starting to freeze. The snowflakes fell from the foggy sky and planted themselves in her hair, her footprints in the snow were clearly visible and she could feel the cold wind hit her face. It wasn't until she was at the entrance to the shrieking shack that she noticed that the snow had more than just her footprints in it. It was becoming easier to get in but the place still gave her an eerie feeling. Ginny took a deep breath and walked slowly up the steps with her wand in her sweaty hand, the door to the bedroom was open and it took all her Gryffindor courage to peer in. To her horror Harry and Cho happened to be responsible for the extra footprints. They were sat on the floor all cuddled up and kissing.

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**

Ginny stuffed her wand back into her pocket and ran as fast as she could from the shack back up to Hogwarts with her salty tears streaming from her eyes. The common room fire was lit and blazing and the warmth was welcoming as she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and wept.

Hermione was up in her dorm and dressed for bed in her Gryffindor coloured pyjamas, her hair was brushed and tied into a plait, her homework was done and she was just about to crawl into her bed when she noticed that Ginny's bed seemed to be empty. Grabbing for her fluffy crimson coloured dressing gown, Hermione tied it up at the front and ran down the steps into the common room. The youngest Weasley was cuddled up on the floor with her coat still on and crying.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as she walked towards her friend and joined her on the floor "Whatever's the matter?"

Ginny looked up started by her presence "Nothing's wrong," Ginny replied trying to stop her sniffs.

Hermione pulled her in for a hug "Its Harry again isn't it?" she sighed

Ginny sniffed and nodded "What does he see in her, what does she have that I don't?" she sobbed "Everywhere I go he's there with her,"

**Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed**

"I don't know Gin, but I think you should come and get some sleep, we can deal with this in the morning," Hermione said comfortingly

Ginny nodded again and got up off the floor and walked up to her dorm.

**I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why**

The Great Hall was full of students laughing and eating breakfast, Harry could be seen from a mile away with Ron, they both seemed to be peering over the daily prophet and laughing hysterically at something Hermione had just said. Ginny walked over to her best friends and sat down, smiling weakly she grabbed for a piece of toast and began to butter it.

"Morning," Harry said smiling at his red head friend who refused to look at him.

"Morning," Ginny replied back without thinking.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked a bit more concerned now as he noticed her strange behaviour.

Ginny looked up and smiled until Cho walked over from the Ravenclaw table and wrapped her hands over his eyes playfully.

"Guess who?" she giggled until Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her arms around his neck then turned his neck to kiss her.

The table erupted in wolf whistles and claps, shocked and jealous glares, from one of which was Ginny as she stood up and ran from the room

**I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be**

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?**

Hermione jumped up from the table and ran after her, she could see the swish of red hair run down the hallway, and she ran faster to catch up with her until she stopped to find she had run into the library. The lights were off and Hermione had to fumble for her wand. The light from her wand was just enough to see where she was going while she followed the sob's.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered as she walked forward and tripped over a book. "Ginny!" she said louder.

"Leave me alone," came the reply "Just leave me alone,"

"Come on Ginny, don't cry over him," Hermione replied as she found a chair and sat down.

"I **_LOVE_** him," Ginny sobbed and ran out of the library again.

Hermione sat in her chair and sighed, she thought it would be best to leave her alone until she heard a startled noise.

Ginny ran down the hallway and ran straight into Harry and Cho.

"Hey Ginny, where did you go?" Harry asked as she held Cho's hand.

"I got sick of watching you two snog the faces off each other!" Ginny said angrily.

Harry looked a taken back "What does that mean?" he asked

"If you haven't worked it out by now Harry then you're obviously not worth my time," she sobbed.

**I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
Who made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
But what we did  
And who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her**

Ginny glared at Cho who was looking rather confused but still had that smug look on her face.

"Come on Harry, we'll be late for class," Cho said sweetly pulling him away.

Harry nodded but kept looking back at Ginny who was staring at him with flushed cheeks. Cho leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered something into his ear which made him smile and nod. The Ravenclaw looked back and smiled at Ginny then disappeared around a corner.

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**

It was at that moment that Hermione emerged from the library and held her friend while she cried and that Ginny Weasley swore to herself that she would get Harry back, no matter what she had to do…

--

--

--

_**A/N REVIEWS APPRECIATED x**_


End file.
